The present invention relates to a system for electronically declaring a tax, a method for electrically declaring a tax, and a software program for the system and the method.
Today, to declare a tax, a declarer, a tax accountant, or an accountant fills in a form with data to declare and mails or brings the filled-in form to a government agency or a regulator responsible for the tax. A system for declaring a tax by transmitting electronic data via a network is now under study. An example of such an electronic tax declaration system is disclosed in JP-A-2002-373226.
On the other hand, when applying to a third party, such as a financial institution, for a loan, a tax declaration form accepted by a government agency is sometimes used as a form that proves the income of a person or the financial status of a company that applies for the loan.
XBRL (eXtensible Business Reporting Language) is available for use as a language for electronically describing financial information data. XBRL, an XML (extensible Markup Language) based language for describing information used for finance and management, is suitable for describing financial statements, such as a balance sheet and a profit and loss statement of a company, or financial information data such as internal accounting reports. XBRL is introduced at a web site at http://www.xbrl.org/.